


In The Middle

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Robin failed to realize how this would turn out...





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'ideal'.

This was not an ideal situation, Robin knew, but there was no ideal situation for this. Not when Lucina meant so much to him and was so warm against his side, asleep, exhausted and content. And not when Chrom meant just as much to him, and also warm, also asleep, also exhausted and content. 

Their hands were clasped across his chest, which Robin had rather suspected but not expected... 

And there were two blankets, which should have been enough, except Lucina had most of one and Chrom had most of the other and Robin... 

Well, it wasn't an ideal situation.


End file.
